


The Curious Incident of the Dog not showing up at the Library

by vomisa72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomisa72/pseuds/vomisa72
Summary: Sirius did not show up at the Library. Remus texted to find out why.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Curious Incident of the Dog not showing up at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where they are still in the magical world but can text each other, and yes, I am very much in love with Text Talk written by merlywhirls. It brings me a lot of joy reading (and re-reading) it!
> 
> Bold is Sirius  
> Regular is Remus

(16:10) Hi Padfoot, we were supposed to meet up at the Library at 16:00. No rush. I am just going to head inside and secure a seat for us. Take your time.

**(16:11) Hey Moony**

**(16:11) Gonna be late**

**(16:11) Was trying this muggle thing call bicycle and tripped**

(16:12) What do you mean by tripped? Merlin, are you ok??? Where are you???

**(16:13) Right now I am sitting on the ground for a bit**

(16:13) What? Are you ok?? Sprain your ankle or anything??

**(16:14) Don’t worry. Just catching my breath**

(16:14) Sirius. Are you ok? Where are you?

**(16:14) Nothing Sirius I guess**

(16:15) Sirius Black. Stop joking. Answer my question, where are you?

**(16:15) I am at the cross road of Fifth and Springfield. Enjoying the lovely sun by the roadside**

(16:15) Are you hurt badly? Is there anyone helping?

(16:15) Stay there. Sirius, stay there.

**(16:15) No I think it’s not that bad. I just need to sit down for a while. By the way Moony, people are cold blooded creature. For your reference, no one is helping. People just stand and stare. You would have thought they CARE! World peace and all that!**

(16:16) HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? How fast were you cycling?

**(16:16) Oh I was trying to get to the Library and I guess I was a bit rushed. There was this tile on the road and I didn’t notice and tripped over. Next thing I know, well you know.**

(16:16) ……you hit the ground. How bad is it? Can you stand up? Actually, don’t bother. JUST STAY THERE.

**(16:16) Oh I flew half way over to the other side of the street, and THEN I hit the ground.**

(16:16) WHAT?

(16:16) Sirius, don’t move. Just stay there. Help is on the way.

**(16:16) What? You mean you are coming over?**

**(16:17) Remus?**

**(16:17) Hello, Remus?**

**(16:18) Remus there is no need to come over. I am perfectly fine. I am actually on my way to the Library now. I have already stood up and I am walking alright.**

**(16:18) My shoes are ruined though. It got stuck in the tile and I guess I pulled too hard. The materials got ripped.**

**(16:19) Remus, you hear me? No need to come, just stay at the Library. I will find you there.**

(16:25) Sirius, which part of the DON’T MOVE STAY THERE do you not understand?

(16:27) Sirius?

(16:28) Sirius where are you now? Why is that you are not replying text? YOU ALWAYS REPLY!

(16:28) Sirius, I am telling you. This is not funny.

(16:29) Oh no Sirius, please don’t tell me you got yourself into some other trouble. REPLY!!

As Remus Lupin looked up from his phone, he caught a glimpse of something at the corner of his eyes. He turned and stared right at this huge black dog, running and limping and jumping towards him, at a god forbidden speed considering the injury on its rear left leg.

The black dog slowed down its pace significantly once it caught the cold stare of Remus. It circled Remus for a couple rounds, wriggling its tail and LIMPING at the same time, before it transfigured into a grown man.

“See, it’s not bad eh.” Sirius smiled with all 32 of his teeth, while nervously eyeing Remus for signs on whether there is a trace of anger. “After all, I made it here.”

“Ah.” Remus raised his eyebrow icily, turned around, and started his way back to the Library.

“Oh, wait Moony, not so fast. It’s actually kind of hard for me to walk once I transfigured back to human.”

“I thought you said it is not bad.”

“WELL, after all, canine has four legs, we human only have two. It’s a lot easier to manage with three functioning legs, but since I now only have one functioning leg…”

“Good. Stay as a dog then. Actually, stay like that forever.”

“Oh but it takes a lot of energy to transfigure. I don’t suppose I can pull one off right away. Not with some rest.”

Remus did not bother himself to reply on that one.

“Well, I guess I can always hop.”

With a sigh, Remus Lupin turned around and supported Sirius by the arm. “Why are you always this reckless? What if your swollen ankle worsens with all that running and limping?”

“You are overreacting, Moony. It’s not a big deal.”

“Shut up, Sirius Black. Or I will let go and let you die on the street.”

“Okay, okay. Chill Moony, I am alright.”

“Yeah, right.” Remus glared at him, and paused. His expression changed to pure confusion. “Wait…where is your backpack? Your books and all that?”

“Oh I left them at the scene.” Sirius said, with a matter of fact tone. “I have to transfigure to a dog to get here. I could not risk having muggles sighted a dog running with a backpack on its back, right?”

Remus cannot believe why he even bother to befriend this idiot. He would very much like to walk away right this moment.

“Thanks Moony for coming though.”

With that, Remus soften immediately.

“No worries, Padfoot. I got you.”


End file.
